The Loki Saga Book 1
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: Note: I don't own the rights. Rated MA for lovemaking. This is an AU story taking place during the events of the THOR only taking place in 2017. A half-breed sorceress named Astrid comes to Asgard seeking a better life than she had on Midgard. She is warned to stay away from Loki but it doesn't take long for the two to cross pathes. Leading them to adventure. (Book 2 Now Posted.)
1. Chapter 1

**Houston, TX, Midgard, 1988**

A 6 year-old Astrid is in her room playing with her My Little Ponies and She-Ra action figures when suddenly she makes another one of her ponies magically appear. "Mommy! Mommy!" The ravened haired girl yells in delight as she gets up and runs to her mom. "What are you yelling about now? And don`t run in the house young lady." The older woman says in that mom tone.

"I`m a Jedi, I`m a Jedi! Like in STAR WARS!" She states excitedly causing her mother to laugh. "What are you talking about?" The laughter filled woman ask. "Look." The girl replies as she magically makes She-Ra appear in front of her. The sudden sight of the toy sobers the mom. "Astrid listen to me... You must keep this to yourself, do you understand me?" Her mom voices quickly as she rushes to her child`s side then places her hands around the girl`s arms. "Why?" The 6 year-old questions suddenly feeling fear as she begins to cry. "Because people will try to take you away from mommy and they wouldn`t be nice to you baby." She answers her daughter in the best way she can with a sorrow filled voice as she holds her child until the fear and tears goes away.


	2. Chapter 2

Houston, TX, Midgard, 2017

Astrid finds herself sitting at the dinner table across from her mother with an ice cold Coke in front of her. "So... What's going on?" The now 35-year-old ask her mom whom is being oddly quiet. "Do you remember that when you were 6 and you discovered your... Gifts?" The vexed introvert nods. "Well... Today I'm going to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." The older woman states from her seat clearly stalling for time as she stirs her sweet tea. "Back in '81 I met this man from another world... His name is Ivar..." She stops to sip her tea as she thinks of her one time lover. "This man is a general from a place known as Asgard and your father." Her voice all but cracks with her lasting two words.

"Yeah right and the Avengers are sitting on the couch." Astrid answers sarcastically as she points to the living-room believing her mother is full of shit. The younger woman then takes a glop of her Coke not noticed that her father who had been listening unbeknownst to her could take their conversation no more entered the room.

"It is no gest child. I am Ivar son Vidar, general of Asgard, most respected member of Odin's War Council and your father." The new comer booms as he approaches his now thrown daughter. "You must have so many questions for me." The youthful yet clearly seasoned general says as he kneels before his daughter.

After several awkward moments Astrid finally decides to speak, "Why should I believe you?" The man rises as he sighs, "You are 35 yet many believe you to be half your age, do they not? You have abilities that you cannot explain, true?" His questions are to the point but spoken with great care causing the raven haired woman to know he is telling her the truth. "Why did you wait so long to meet me?" The hurt in her voice brings sorrow to his heart. "I would have loved watching you grow into your youth but my king had great need of me... However know this my daughter... I loved you from the very moment that Heimdall told me of your birth." Ivar said seriously as he pulls out a chair then sits.

"So what you're telling me is you had to go join your army and only just now allowed to take leave... 35 years after I was born? You know you've more than missed my youth." She doesn't even try to hide her anger. Knowing his daughter still had much to learn he allows her outburst. "My daughter on Asgard we age differently. You being what we call a half-breed will live much longer than any full Midgardian which is why youbare very much in your youth."

At her father's words she looks at him as if he had grown a second head. "Let me explain this differently... On Asgard we live about 4 or 5,000 years longer than Midgardians and you are merely 35." Astrid's eyes grow wide at his words. "Damn." Is all she can say before turning her attention back to her mother. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? I asked you several times who and where my father was!" The man watches his daughter's fiery attitude as the atmosphere in the room changes drastically with her words. "I... I... I didn't know what to tell you." The older woman answered weakly. Astrid looks at her mother clearly pissed then just as she is about to say something else Ivar stands.

"The past is just that the past. What is important my daughter is that I am here now... I wish to bring you with me back to Asgard... If you wish to." The general looks at his daughter with hope then watches as she looks away from her mother and looks at him. "When do we leave?" Astrid ask believing here life will be better elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Days Later, Asgard**

Astrid enters the palace for the first time at her father's side with a plethora of guards surrounding them. The general's daughter is quiet as she takes in the sights and sounds of her new home. All the gold shines as if it is brand new and all the people are so clean. There is nothing worn in the palace and the new comer finds she is unable to take her eyes off of anything. The half-breed also can't help but to notice that everyone has their eyes on her as well. She knows she is something different for them in her black CREED tee, jeans and chucks while also being escorted through the palace. "Ignore their gazes they live for gossip. "Ivar whispers in his daughter's ear.

After several moments of silence Astrid sees the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. He is tall but not overly so, lean but not too lean with short-ish slicked back black hair and clad in various shades of green. The general isn't blind to his daughter's interest in the man in front of them going in another direction. Once again he leans into her ear. "He is the dark prince Loki. You are to stay away from him."

"Why?" She whispers back in a state of true wonder. "Because he is the biggest lier, mischief maker alive and he has a silver tongue you needn't hear. You are to stay away from Loki and study." He answers ordering her with an angry whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Weeks Later**

Asteid finds herself in one of the massive palace libraries where she gets a couple of rather large books. "You do know those books cannot leave here without permission. " A voice smooth as butter says from out of nowhere causing her to look around. "I'm at the table closest to the doors." The voice says sounding as though he is right beside her.

Astrid turns seeing none other than the gorgeous Loki. She swallows hard praying he is too far away to notice before making her way to his table. Loki looks at her as she approaches him. He spends a moment gazing at her full figured form. The prince fights his urge to lick his lips at the most beautiful woman he has ever layed his eyes on. "Well doesn't just stand there have a seat." He says as if she had been keeping him waiting. "Yes my prince." She replies nonchalantly as she takes the seat across from him.

"My prince." The trickster scoffs skeptically. " I have not seen you before... Tell me... Did my brother or his friends send you here?" The dark prince ask revealing none of his dread. "No my prince I came here to study." Even though he senses the truth he ignores it and looks at the doors checking for any hint of Thor. "You came here to my library the one only I ever use just to study?" She hears the cynicism in his voice clear as day.

"I've been on Asgard for a matter of weeks and heard about this place today." The half-breed answers trying not to lose her cool on a member of the royal family. "I see." The lesser thought of prince says feeding off of her pent up anger. "Care to explain how that is?" He questions with more curiosity than anger but reveals nothing.

Though in her anger she would much rather tell him to go fuck himself she remembers that would land her in hot water. "I'm half Asgardian, half Midgardian and only recently learned of Asgardian lineage. " The up and coming sorceress chooses to tell the infuriating, gorgeous prince before her.

Unmoving Loki watches her as she speaks to him as few would dare to do. Internally however he loved it, he is jumping for joy that there is someone in the realm that would trust him as an equal and he loves just how loud her thought of fuck you keeps screaming at him. "Oh fear not you lovely goddess you just might get more of Loki than you think." The dark prince thinks to himself while smirking internally keeping his outward expression nonchalant.

"And you chose to comehere, why?" He ask still hiding his curiosity. "To study magic without hhearing 'Don't do that.' everytime I try anything." Astrid answer feeling vexed by the attractive trickster. "Hum... So this is the reason you come here, to learn magic? That's so... Original. You're not the first half-breed from Midgard to do so and you won't be the last." Loki states as he messes with her in secret while at the same time not realizing he had taken things a bit too far.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have these powers and not being allowed to know or discover what they really are or how you came by them?! Have you ever had a big secret kept from you only having it revealed to you because someone you never knew suddenly came into your life?! Yes I came here to learn but it's more complex than that! I came here to learn who or what I am! And the fact that you interest me scares the hell outta me alright! Is that more to your liking?!" Astrid yells as she stands forgetting herself as she allows herself to keep her anger and lust filled eyes on the dark prince.

Even before she can finish yelling Loki is on his feet, at her side and fails to quiet her until she ends her rant. With her finally quiet the sorcerer does a quick look around to make sure there are no prying eyes before turning his full attention back to his livid guest. "Forgive me I took my teasing too far." He says knowing she has no idea how few people ever got him to make amends while allowing himself to show his honesty for once.

"You got me good and pissed off just because you were bored?" Astrid questions him still feeling livid only this time keeping her voice down. "Well it is so rare anyone dares to enter my library and I was merely having a bit of fun really." He answers while offering her his most charming smile.

She senses herself wanting to forgive him for that smile alone but remembers what she had heard about his silver tongue. Astrid remains silent for a few moments trying to decide weather or not she should stay. "Come now don't be like that. A lady of your beauty deserves whatever her heart desires. Please sit continue or conversation. " Loki says feeling surprised that he truly fears he may've lost her.

"Depends... Will you stop being facetious and have a decent conversation? " The new comer questions with anger still clear in her voice. Feeling like an asshole and rightfully so he lets out a sigh. "Facetious... I do love the way that word flys off your tongue." He clearly flirts taking a moment to look at her mouth before continuing. "Yes I will hold off my antics until we've gotten to know one another better.

She looks at him for a moment then decides he is still her orince then retakes her seat. Much to the silver tongue's delight things are becoming less heated and after running a hand through his short-ish slicked back locks he allows himself to reflect on one of the last things the flustered woman said. "... the fact that you interest me scares the hell outta me." As he sits Loki also allows her words to replay in his head as if they were sonnets of a poem. The dark prince would remember her words for later but for now he focuses on the moment at hand.

After what seems like a life time he looks the now less angry woman in the eyes. "Now tell me... What position does your father hold that allows you the privilege of roaming the palace so freely?" Loki ask this time sounding as close to friendly as he can.

"My father is apparently a big deal... He is general... General Ivar and a member on your father's War Council. " She answers with boredom in her voice. "Oh yes I know the general... He's not overly fond of me I can tell you that much." The lesser thought of prince states with as much fondness as the lovely half-breed before him had.

"I was aware of that. " The beautiful woman responds not realizing she has placed a hand on the sorcerer's cooler one. With her small jester Loki finds himself looking at his now covered hand while still hearing her words. "Were you now?" The mischief maker ask flirtatiously as he slowly looks up from their hands while not revealing his delighted surprise. The younger being lets out a slight laugh. "My father may've said something to me about you." Astrid responds only then realizing she has been touching his hand then moves it.

"Yes of course... Can't have his only daughter around the likes ofThor's little brother." Loki says sounding a bit more bitter that he wants her to hear. Feeling unhappy about his display of affection he begins to stand. "Wait... Despite what my father may feel I am not him." Her words bring him more joy than he will probably ever admit to. Smirking the trickster retakes his seat yet again. "So you're up for a bit of fun then." It isn't a question and she knows it. "How much would you really like to piss off the general?" He ask while keeping his smirk.

Just as the beautiful general's daughter opens her mouth Loki loses his smirk and some of his joy as well. "Hello Thor." He voices dryly and vexed. "FINALLY I have found you brother! And who is your friend?" The blonde booms as he opens his massive arms ignoring the shorter man's tone. With that both Loki and Astrid stand then turn to face Thor as thunder god speaks.

"This is the great general Ivar's daughter Lady Astrid. " Loki explains seeing that the lady is the only one that caught his tone when he refered to her father as great. "My lady this is the crown prince and my brother Thor." He concludes as he sees Lady Sif and the Warriors 3 enter his domain.

Knowing his friends were behind him the beloved prince makes his wishes known. "Well the more the merrier. Come you and the Lady Astrid must join us in the training grounds." Seeing his brother's distress he continues, "Come brother you can show off your skills for your lady." Thor says with mirth while winking badly then turns to the beautiful woman.

"Don't let Loki fool you with his tricks he's quite skilled with his daggers."Astrid's face tells the favored prince everything he needs to know. "You see brother your lady is interested." At the crown prince's words the sorcerer looks at the beauty whose company he has been enjoying his library with. "My lady would it please you to step out?" Loki ask seriously and softly. "I'd be lying if I said the sound of seeing you us daggers and possibly a bit of magic didn't sound cool." She answers truthfully though clearly not really wanting to go outside. Knowing she would much rather stay Loki opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Thor. "It is decided then. Come my friends!" The extroverted prince booms happily.

The more popular prince turns to leave with his friends in tow. "After you." Loki says to Astrid while offering her a slight bow. The young sorceress gives him a slight bow of her own then follows the 5 notorious Asgardians.

Note: I just want to thank you for reading and let you know that I've got several more chapters just waiting to be typed. Hopefully they'll be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Training Grounds**

The sun is shining brightly when the group arrive at the training grounds. Thor waste no time extending his arm to summon his mighty hammer. Astrid watches as Loki rolls his eyes at his brother. "He's always showing off with that hammer of his. " She hears the sorcerer tell her telepathically as the thunder god's hammer reaches his out stretched hand. "And to think that witless oaf will be king soon." The dark prince adds once again using telepathy on his new admirer as he conjures a couple of daggers into his hands.

To say that Astrid isn't already impressed by the gorgeousprince's prowess would be a lie. "You know he's dangerous don't you? " Lady Sif ask the general's daughter softly and with care as all the guys take to the training grounds and begin to spar. "I believe all of you are dangerous in your own rights." Astrid answers politely causing the warrioress to laugh. "That's not exactly what I was meaning but you are right. Though I'm sure your father would be displeased if he knew you were alone with Loki in his favorite library." With her still friendly tone and smile on her face the young warrioress can tell she has said something wrong. Sif sees a look of both dread and anger on the face of her possible new friend. "Don't fret I won't go to your father for that." She says truthfully clearly pulling the younger woman's mind at ease than walks off to join the guys.

With the well known Asgardians now sparing Astrid enters the training grounds then finds a spot under a massive shade tree where she can safely watch the action. From her nice shady spot she turns her attention from the group to Loki. The sorceress tries to focus on his skills with his daggers and magic more than the movements of his toned lean body but fails to ignore his appearance.

Noticing her eyes on him the younger prince can't help but to feel a swell of pride among other things hit him. He allows the swelling to consume him causing him to lose the upper hand on Fandral. "What's the matter Loki? You can't fight knowing a woman is watching?" Fandral scoffs not realizing he has said something wrong to the trickster. "I've been doing much more dangerous things in front of a woman. " The prince thinks to himself while remembering all the things Frigga had taught him.

Even with these thoughts racing through his mind he uses a bit of magic on the dashing swordsman. Suddenly the womanizer sees a slew of of beautiful maidens surrounding him causing him to drop his sword. The light haired man is so overtaken by lust then just as he's about to make a move on one of them Loki breaks the illusion. "Boo!" The trickster says as he stabs Fandral. "Now who is the one that can't fight with women around?" The dark prince says knowingly while not caring that his wording is slightly different from the swordsman's.

Loki... What have you done now brother?" The bearded prince ask after having seen some of the illusion while still sparing. "Just a bit of mischief Thor." He answers as he steps away from Fandral. "A bit of mischief and drawing of some blood." The ladies man states then goes for his sword since his wound isn't deep.

Meanwhile Astrid watches all the action even laughing at the ladies man once the illusion is ended and with him getting stabbed. Unbeknownest to her and her company Ivar is watching them from the distance. "Astrid did I not tell you you were to study?" They hear the general say to his daughter.

Hearing his words she begins to speak but is cut off by none other than the crown prince himself. "Do not be angry with her general it was I who invited her to watch us." He answers as he ends his sparing session then goes to join the older man at the entrance. "She was wise to take you up on your offer my lord." Ivar replies bring all hints of anger. "May I speak with you alome your highness?" The well respected general humbly ask. "Yes of course." Thor answers then leads the delighted man just far enough away that no one can hear them.

"What can I do forAsgard's best general?" The blonde ask knowing it had to be something serious. "Tell me what do you think of my daughter?" Taken a bit off guard je answers the older man's question. "From what I can tell she is a lovely and witty maiden." Happy with what he has heard Ivar smiles. "Thank you my lord." The thunder god nods still feeling unsure then leaves the general where he stands.

With the crown prince back on the training grounds Ivar quickly follows his future king's path only walks over to his daughter instead. "Are you enjoying watching your prince spar today?" He ask Astrid speaking of Thor. "Yes." She answers speaking of Loki. "Good... Tell me. What do you think of Thor?" With his words she can't help but to feel a bit thrown. "Oh... I don't know he seems really extroverted and maybe somewhat sweet I suppose." She answers having never really thought about him before. "I think you will have a better answer in the future " Her father says slyly then continues, "It was wise of you to accept Thor's invitation but now it's time for us to have our dinner." The happy general offers her his arm. "Food sounds good to me." Astrid says as she takes her father's arm.

Though he is still sparing with Fandral Loki finds he is filled with jealousy and anger as he sees his lovely Astrid leave arm in arm with the general.


	6. Chapter 6

**Days Later**

Astrid is laying on her stomach on her newly made bed reading while rocking out to CREED's Human Clay album. Her head is lightly banging with each melody Mark Tremonti plays. The half Midardian is overjoyed that she had finally learned how to magically get her boombox working. She can feel all the stress and anxiety from the weeks gone by without Midardian music had caused.

Even with one of her favoritefavorite albums blaring the up and coming sorceress can still hear a knock on her door. Believing it to be her father she does the unthinkable and turns down her tunes. "Come in." She groans. "Well perhaps I should return later." Comes a smooth voice she knows doesn't belong to her father. "No!" She voices too quickly as she jumps up form her bed.

"Well... You changed you mood rather quickly." Loki says with mirth as Astrid runs right into him after jumping up from her bed. Both enjoy the feel of their bodies touching. "I thought you were my father when you knocked." She says awkwardly as she moves away from the clearly fit prince. "I see." He replies as his mirth begins to die leaving the pair in a brief awkward moment.

"So what is this you're listening to?" Loki ask breaking the awkwardness while also picking up the book his admirer had been reading. "CREED" Astrid answers with excitement. "They must be popular on Midgard." The prince flirts as he conjures a bookmark and places it between the pages of her book. "They were but it was awhile back. I still love them even though they haven't made any new music since ' 09." He hears both love and sorrow in his beauty's voice.

"Tell me of this book you are reading. Is this Indiana Jones a love interest or should I say lust interest of yours?" The prince teases. "That's an action/adventure LucasFilm approved fan novel based on the movie character. And yes Harrison Ford/Indiana Jones was attractive." Astrid answers going full fangirl on her real life crush who she can tell has no clue what she is talking about. "We need to watch Raiders of the Lost Ark roght now so you know who he is." The now unsure sorcerer stops the seemingly crazed woman by grabbing her arm before she can walk away. "Perhaps some other time." He smiles then continues, "I had thought perhaps you'd like to join me for a picnic." The younger prince conjures his lady some flowers with his free hand then gives them to Astrid as he releases her arm.

With the flowers in hand she begins to sneeze. "Are you alright?" Loki ask with concern as he takes the flowers back. "I will be. I'm allergic to pollen." The spiky haired sorceress answered. "I can fix that." Loki replies with delight then cast a spell on the flowers. "They won't cause you any further discomfort. "The fair skinned prince says smoothly offering her the flowers once again while wearing the same genuine smile he had after their argument in his library.

"You know I've locked myself away the past couple of days so getting outta here sounds awesome. I'd love to join you." She answers much to the usually unwanted prince's delight as she places the flowers on one of the tables in her chambers. "Shall we go then my lady? " He ask smiling as he offers her his arm.

Once she takes his arm the sorcerer teleports them to a beautiful spot under a large tree near a pond. "Wow." Astrid states with amazement upon seeing the romantic picnic here date had set up under the shade of the large tree. Loki's genuine smile grows with the state of his lady's wow. She becomes more wowed upon seeing not just her newly discovered favorite foods but candles and wine as well. "You like what you see my lady?" He ask slyly already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it. "I really do." She flirts as she turns away from the spread to look at the prince she chose. "My prince is quite the romantic." Astrid states while still flirting with the now taken mischief maker. "Don't tell anyone they'll never let me live it down. And please just call me Loki... Astrid." Loki replies seriously while managing to keep his happiness. His lovely date nods in agreement then sits down and waits for him to join her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Months Later**

Frigga is sitting on a bench in one of her many gardens when she sees her unusually happy son looking through her flowers with great care. Deep in thought the sorcerer doesn't notice his mother's presence. "Loki." The queen says pulling her son out of his musings and making him jump causing her to laugh. "Come sit with me." She tells him with mirth and a knowing expression on her face.

Without so much as a word Loki leaves the flowers to join his mother. "I haven't seen much of you in the past several months. What have you been upto Loki?" She ask with a smirk aa her grown son sits down next to her. "Reading, practicing magic and making a bit of mischief as usual." He answers acting nonchalant but failing to fool the woman who raised him. Frigga laughs at her favored son much to his surprise. "Do you think you can fool your mother?" She allows her words to linger for a moment as she watches the prince scratch his hand while she smiles knowing she has him right where she wants him. With his anxiety now showing she continues, "Who is she Loki? She has to be someone truly special if she has you seeking out the best flowers you can find." At her words the usually stoic man blushes as he smirks. "You thought I wouldn't notice both my son and flowers going missing?" She teases her youngest as she awaits his answer.

She is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." He says with mirth still blushing as he thinks of his love. "Is that all there is to this young lady?" Frigga ask after waiting far too long for Loki to stop starring off into space. "Yes. So much more... She accepts me, she isn't with me in the interest of getting in with Thor. What's even better is he's never been of interest to her. She's only ever had eyes for me and she loves me. She loves me as much as I do her." He answers then begins to stair off getting lost in thought again but gets stopped by his mother before he gets too lost. "I'm happy for you Loki... May I have the honor of knowing the name of the lady who has won your heart?" The queen ask clearly overflowing with joy for her boy. "She is the Lady Astrid." He answers with a swell of pride in his chest. "I know of her. She is a lovely and colorful young lady... General Ivar doesn't know about the two of you does he." She states causing Loki's smile to shrink a bit at the mention of the general.

"He does not... Though he will find out before too much longer." He sighs not liking where their conversation had gone. "What makes you say that?" Frigga ask confidently with a sense of knowing while watching her youngest stand and walk a few feet away. The trickster takes a brief moment to think. "I mean to make her a princess of Asgard and more importantly my wife." Loki is filled with more joy and pride than ever before with his last two words. The mischief maker turns to his mother then smirks. "I'm merely seeking the perfect spot to propose."

Frigga gets up then goes up to and hugs the younger man before her. "You must personally introduce her to me before your proposal." At her words Loki nods in agreement. "Wonderful it is settled. Bring Astrid here for lunch tomorrow." Seeing a look of sadness on his face she ask, "What troubles you?"

"She's to have lunch with the general tomorrow." Frigga cannot bare hearing and seeing the pain in her far too often misunderstood son is showing her. "Leave that to me Loki. A general such as Ivar won't deny a request from his queen."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Day**

There is a beautiful round table cloth and a small vase with some colorful flowers in it. Frigga is sitting as she awaits the arrival of the two young lovers. The pair aren't late the queen had merely chosen to arrive early to give herself some time to relfect on all the memories her and Loki had shared in this very garden. As she enjoys her trip down memory lane she suddenly feels a nice soft breeze.

With the breeze comes a delightful and otherworldly smell. "Your majesty the Lady Astrid has arrived." In response to her servant's words Frigga stands then comes to greet her future daughter. "Hello dear." She then hugs the slightly shorter woman then continues, "You smell lovely what sent are you wearing?" The older woman ask truthfully as she ends their hug. "Thank you my queen it's called Japanese Cherry Blossom." Astrid replies feeling glad that she had chosen her favorite bodysplash. "You may address me as Frigga or mom." The joyful woman says getting a smirk from the general's daughter.

The beautiful older sorceress offers her a bigger but genuine smile. "Oh Loki you've found yourself a wonderful young woman indeed." Frigga thinks with a happy heart. Her mind is full of questions for the half-breed. Questions she knows will have to wait.

"Hello mother." Comes the smooth voice of Loki as he suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Hello darling." He says to Astrid as he walks over to the two lovely women in his life. "You are late Loki." His mother tells him getting an awkward laugh out of the dark prince. "Lets just says there was something of great importance I had to take care of. Forgive me mother." With his mother's false vexation delt with the usually stoic sorcerer hugs his lady love then whispers in her ear, "I love you." He then pulls away then moves to placed a soft kiss on her cheek with Frigga intently watching his every action.

"Shall we sit and have some lunch Loki?" Frigga ask knowing her son had completely forgotten her presence upon seeing his love. "Yes... Of course." The love struck prince answers then awkwardly ends his entiment moment. The trio is now finally able to make their way to the table where Loki pulls both of their chairs out for them. "Ladies." He voices more lovingly than he would've had anyone else been around.

Once the two beautiful ladies take their seats Loki magically pushes their chairs in as he takes his own three magic makers eat their meal in silence at first. "How did you two meet?" The curious mother ask to break the silence before taking a sip of her wine. "We were in the bigest library." Astrid tells her queen then takes a bite of her sandwich. "We were in my library. " Loki corrects before taking a drink. "Fine... We were in his library." She lets out a brief laugh then continues, "I had a couple of books in my hands when I heard his voice as if he was standing right next to me." Astrid looks at her gorgeous boyfriend as her word linger.

"It was just a bit of fun really." He says with mirth taking a moment to share eye contact with his love. "She was standing there looking quite lost and absolutely stunning so naturally I had to introduce myself." Astrid can't help but to laugh. "As I recall you had to find out if Thor and company had sent me into your library." She replies still laughing while Frigga watches their actions as they share the beginning of their story. "That was a second thought my love... And what was I supposed to think? Beautiful women such as yourself didn't just enter my library unless someone usually Thor tells them to." With his words and their actions the queen can unfortunately sense their heat rising and realizes they've once again forgotten they aren't alone.

"What happened after that?" Frigga ask both reminding they aren't alone and pulling them back into the moment. "Thor and his friends found us and got us to go to the training grounds." Astrid sighs then continues, "I got to see Loki us his daggers and magic for the first time... He was lookin' good and everything... Then my dad showed up and I had to leave." The sorrow in her voice is too much for the trickster. "I wasn't overly fond of that myself however it didn't take me long to come to call on you after that and I continue to call upon you now." The now beaming prince replies then watches his love cheer up. "Yes... Yes you have."


	9. Chapter 9

**Some Time Later, Odin's War Chamber**

"You wished to speak with me in secret Ivar?" Odin ask his most trusted and favorite general. "Yes my lord." Je answers as the All-Father coffers him a seat by show of hand. "And what may I offer Asgard's greatest general?" The king ask as they take their seats. "It is my understanding that Thor will be ascending to the throne soon and with that he will need a queen soon will he not?" The somewhat younger man ask of his king. "Indeed. His queen will be announced after his coronation." The one eyed ruler states knowingly.

The general nods. "I would like to suggest my Astrid. She has much to learn of our realm but she would make Thor a good wife and queen of Asgard." Ivar offers knowing Odin will ask more of his offer. "I see... And how would your half-breed make for a good queen when she knows next to nothing of our realm?" He ask thinking he'd rather marry Thor off to Lady Sif. "She will learn to rule the way Thor sees fit and she would only know what we've taught her. I think it would be a great way to keep Asgard running as smoothly as it has been since Hel... She who shall not be spoken of was locked away." The All-Father thinks on his general's words for a moment.

"Yes that sounds like it could work. Tell me though... Is she a maiden and will she be able to provide a heir to the throne?" Odin ask still trying to decide on the matter. "Yes your majesty Astrid never cared for Midgardian men and she has bleed for years now. I don't believe it would take them long to produce a heir." Ivar answers hating himself just a bit for trying to marry her off but he tells himself marrying Thor is in her best interest. "It is decided then. Astrid will wed Thor, become queen of Asgard and provide a heir for the throne... And you Ivar will become more wealthy than you could possibly imagine." Odin replies happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Morning, Loki's Chambers**

The dark prince hears heavy banging on his doors. "Who would dare disturb me at this time of day?" Loki thinks as he goes to open the doors. Upon opening them he finds a crying Astrid. Seeing a river of tears streaming down her face he feels a great amount of anger, sadness and love. Before the mischief maker can say a word his love hugs him allowing him to pull her into his chambers and magically closes the doors.

After several moments of holding her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear Astrid finally stops crying. "What's the matter my love? Whoever hurt you will pay dearly." Loki voices with more passion than he ever knew he had. "My father arranged for me to marry Thor after his coronation." Astrid answers heartbrokenly then starts crying again only softer this time. "He did what?!" The sorcerer ask as green electricity pulses out of his hands around him and his Astrid. "He said I don't have a say in the matter. I am to marry Thor and provide him with a heir."

With her words Loki's anger grows but he chooses to force his rage to wait for his love needs him. Not knowing what else to do he kisses her. Feeling the passion she kisses back. The couple start off merely kissing on the lips but it doesn't take long for them to move on. "I love you." He whispers then nibbles on her ear loabs before kissing along her neck.

While the trickster verbally and physically begins to rub her finger tips up and down his back. Feeling her touch Loki lets out a soft moan. "Keep that up and I might have to slam you up against the wall." He growls between kisses. Astrid lets out a low moan with each of her love's actions which causes him to put his mouth back on her lips. They lose all sense of time with their heated make out session.

Feeling his hardness and her own wetness growing she leads her hands from his chest to his belt rubbing him the entire time. Loki groans rewarding her for her efforts while continuing to kiss her in all the ways he knows she loves and allows her to remove his belt. Knowing his belt has been removed Loki quickly and effortlessly removes his long vest then breaks their kiss to remove his green tunic.

Astrid allows herself to enjoy the sight of her boyfriend's lean bare well muscled upper body. His damn near hairless form only adds to her longing for passion. The moment doesn't last as long as she would've liked however she allows her man to remove her own black tunic to reveal her large breast and the rest of her full figured upper body causing her to try to hide her belly.

"Don't do that. Don't you ever hide an inch of your beautiful form from me again." His words are full of a love and encouragement unlike anything she had ever heard before. His softly spoken words lead the virgin to decide to uncover her herself. "Now that's more like it." The mischief maker says with a devious smirk on his face then begins kissing and feeling on her breast.

With one hand his thumb caresses her nipple while his mouth sucks on the other. Moans escape the half-breeds mouth as Loki takes his time with her triple Ds going back and forth with his digits and mouth. All the while Astrid rolls her fingers through his short-ish slicked back raven hair. "Loki." His name barely escapes her mouth as she moans much to his delight. "Tell me what you need." He informs her before he goes back to kissing up and down her neck. "You...Just... You." She barely says as he continues doing all kinds of wonderful things to her as she begins to remove his trousers. "So that's what you want now is it." He says knowingly between groans as she takes his large hard cock in her hand. "Yes." She replies between her own moaning and heavy panting. "As you wish my love." Her dark prince tells her then picks her up. Once he has her she wraps her legs around his hips as she kisses his lips once more.

Their passionate kisses are short lived by him throwing her onto his lavish, massive green clad bed. Seeing his beloved future bride's half naked form laying on his bed he knows their love for one another is finally going to be fully realized. In the past it would've been lust but here and now with Astrid all he sees is pure love. Loki takes in every inch of her exposed body and licks his lips before pulling the rest of his trousers down then off.

Astrid's eyes grow wide at the sight of her love's fully erect cock. Noticing her expression of awe and wonder he smirks at her. "Like what you see?" He says with mirth then laughs harder when all she can do is shake her head in response. "Well then why don't we free you of the remainder of your cloths so I can give you what you need." He isn't really asking a question since he knows the answer but he still wants to hear her say yes before going any further. "K." Is all the hungry woman can get out. Yet again he laughs then magics away the last of her clothing.

With the blink of an eye Loki is on top of her kissing her on the lips one last time before asking, "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?" In a state of realization the virgin nods then replies, "Yes." Once her consent is given she feels his hardness enter her slick wetness. Loki gives her a brief moment to adjust to his size before he begins to move within her.

Feeling everything he is doing her instincts kick in. Astrid begins to move seeking to match his pace. "Slow down my love." Loki lovingly instructs her then begins pulling himself out and slamming back in to her. "Harder" She commands getting his response immediately causing her world to blur making her strongly moan, "Loki" It doesn't take long for him to learn that she likes it hard, fast and slightly to the left. Soon there after they find the perfect rhythm for their lovemaking. For a time they go at the fast tempo Astrid needed but sensing their end was approaching Loki slows their rhythm allowing them to breath between moans, pants, screaming of each others names and unintelligible words.

After a somewhat short time at their slower tempo Loki allows his now lover to build them back up to a faster speed. Before too much more time passes he feels her walls collapsing in on his cock as she orgasms. Knowing his own end is near he pulls out feeling her cum all over his manhood and allows himself a moment to let outba heavy moan before slamming back into her a few more times then feels his own orgasm hit him sending his mind a whril. Meanwhile Astrid continues to moan as she feels his cock moving within her while also feeling his cool cum fill her.

For a few seconds Loki lays motionless on top of her with his head resting buried between her head and shoulder. The couple allow themselves to just breath. Soon there after the now well relaxed prince gets off and pulls out of his lover then plops down beside her.

"That wasamazing." Astrid declares clearly in a state of wow. "I know my love... You say that as if you've never done this before." He teases as he pulls her in close to him then places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Joke all you want but it was my choice to hold off until now." Her truthful yet playful words sober him up a bit as well as giving him an odd sense of honor and joy. "I am honored you chose to give me your innocence." He beams. "I totally did." She laughs then remembers the real reason she had come to see her love.

"Loki..." Hearing the tone of her voice he knows he won't like what she has to say but decides he will listen to what she has to say. "Yes." She hears him say with sadness in his voice. "What are we gonna do about the future?" Her words are filled with sorrow and yet she feels hopeful as her lover continues to hold her. "Well you needn't worry too much about that now." He answers with mirth as he suddenly remembers something. "I'm being serious and you're laughing." Astrid responds then tries to sit up but is pulled in closer by Loki whom then puts her mind at ease. "The crown prince can only marry a virgin. Something you my darling no longer are... You're welcome by the way."

"Well you don't have to be all smug about it." Astrid says joining Loki in his delight. "Of course I do my brother can't really be king for long without a queen and to be honest I think the only one left to marry Thor now is Sif... She loves him dearly you know." Loki tells her as he laughs harder. "Sif can him." The love struck sorceress says politely. "Indeed... You already have someone in mind for yourself do you not?" The dark prince jest. "No not at all. I would never want a tall, dark and handsome mischief maker." She replies sarcastically. "I love you so much Astrid." Loki states with more joy and love than he can believe before kissing her again. "And I am so in love with you Loki." Astrid responds before kissing him back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Later That Day**

Frigga finds an unusually over joyed Loki walking down the halls of the palace. "Hello mother." The dark prince says then walks over to her hugging her tightly once he's close enough. "You are in good spirits this morning my son. "She offers unable to figure out why. "Am I now?" Loki ask with mirth not even trying to hide his joy.

"Do I want to know why?" She ask having a feeling that her son has done something he should not've. "Probably not though I sense you wish to speak with me." The recently laid prince states getting to the point quickly. "Not here." The queen tells him quickly as she begins to drag her son into one of her many secret rooms in the palace. "Oh this must be big sense you're being so clandestine." Her son jest as the sorceress closes the door and cast a spell just in case.

"It is... I'm afraid you aren't going to like what I have to tell you." Frigga says as shescratches her hand. "I see." Loki replies losing his joy. "Odin has arranged for Astrid to marry Thor." She says quickly with a bit of fear but is surprised when she hears her youngest son laugh. "Loki I am not making a jest." Frigga answers feeling godsmacked by his actions. "He can only marry a virgin can he not?" The queen thinks about his words for a moment. "Yes that is true... And Ivar has assured Odin that Astrid is and will be able to provide Thor a heir." The sorceress answers reluctantly causing the mischief maker to laugh yet again.

"Well she was when the general met with father... Now not so much." Loki replies mischievously while keeping his joy. "What have you done?" The queen ask not really wanting to know. "Nothing my love didn't ask of me... It was she who came to my chambers in tears seeking comfort in my embrace." Loki answers clearly telling the truth and thinking he did nothing wrong. "Odin and Ivar won't be pleased." She says while thinking as she still scratches her hand. "I know." The sorcerer replies with mirth and a smug look on his face.

"This is serious Loki. It won't matter to Odin or Ivar if she came to you or not. You know they will say you had her spellbound." She states as she points a finger at him. The love struck prince just nods brushing her off. There are a few moments of silence as Frigga thinks of a solution for the new problem the two young lovers had unknowingly created.

"Tell Astrid to fear nothing. And you Loki... Keep it in your trousers. I don't want you making me a grandmother until after you're wed and do be ready to propose soon." The queen orders clearly putting a plan into motion yet revealing nothing. "As you wish." Loki answers dryly then watches as the doors open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thor's Coronation Day: Part 1**

Thor enters a corridor slowly making his way to the court while finishing his goblet of wine which he then throws into a bowl of fire yelling, "Another!" As the would-be-king then continues to walk until Loki emerges from the shadows with a mischievous smirk on his face.

With Thor passing and seeing him the crown prince stops to allow his trickster brother to come stand next to him. "Nervous brother?" Loki ask knowing him all too well. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor ask with mirth. "Well there was that one time on Nornheim." The younger prince recalls while both thinking on the past and reminding himself to tell Astrid that story later.

"That was not nerves brother. That was the rage of battle." Thor lies fooling only himself. "Ah I see... Well I'm not sure Astrid would believe you." The love struck introvert responds letting Thor know he thinks he's full of shit. "And how else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and get us out alive? And of course your lady love would believe me she's intelligent even if she is with you brother." The extrovert says with mirth and clearly not knowing about Odin's now failed arrangement. He also gets a rise and pissed expression from his brother. "Oh as I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." The sorcerer answers keeping his voice and actions in line remembering that he will have his hearts greatest desire soon.

A servant arrives with a fresh goblet for Thor as the would-be-king laughs at his brother. "Yes some do battle others just do tricks." Thor says with mirth and disregarde for Loki while causing the servant to laugh as well. Not thrilled to be laughed at by a servant Loki looks at him then extends his arm then opens his hand while casting a spell.

With his spell cast the servant looks at the now moving goblet then drops it and lets out a fear filled sound as it hits the floor and watches as snakes that are both black and blue slither out. The servant who is still in a state of horror looks at the dark prince who is now laughing. "Loki... Now that was just a waste of good wine." Thor says not really vexed. "Oh just a bit of fun." Loki says softly as he looks at his big brother. "Right my friend?" The sorcerer ask the still horrified servant with mischief in his eyes before he magics the snakes away with the wave of his hand. The servant then quickly bends down, picks up the overturned goblet then leaves with both princes laughing.

Soon there after a warrior brings Thor his winged helmet then he hears, "o... Nice feathers." Thor then looks at Loki's horned helmet and laughs at his brother's helmet clad head. "You don't really want to start this again do you cow?" The crown prince scoffs. "I was being sincere." Loki responds truthfully. "You are incapable of sincerity." The older prince states insulting his brother. "Am I?" Loki ask yet again reminding himself why he needs to keep his wits about him. "Yes" Thor answers bringing a smirk to his brother's face. "Ask Astrid about that she's bound to disagree with you." Loki laughs. "I am happy for you Loki. I believe you two will be happy together." At his words Loki nods showing thanks to the would-be-king.

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. My brother and my friend... Sometimes I'm envious. Never doubtful of you." For this brief moment Loki is truly only thinking of the good times with his rash sibling beside him. Thor then turns and slightly taps Loki on the side of his helmet clad face. "Thank you." The would-be-king answers. "Now give us a kiss." The mischief maker says with mirth as the older prince moves his hand away from the trickster's face then laughs. "Save it for your lady love Loki." Thor says playfully as they both share a laugh before the blonde walks away.

"Yes brother you may have the throne I don't want it... But what in the nine are you up to mother?" The sorcerer thinks as he watches the future king of Asgard walk away. His musings however are short lived as his lover enters his proximity. "Loki." His name sounds as beautiful as a sonate coming from her lips. "Hello my love. Are you still feeling fearful?" He ask as he move to embrace her in a hug. "That was so cheesy." She laughs then continues, "But yes a little bit... I'd probably feel a lot better if I knew what mom had up her sleeves." Her words are all too truthful. "As would I." He responds as he pulls her in close then kisses her on the top of her head. "As do I."

Meanwhile Thor walks further down the corridor until he is stopped by his mother." It's alright to be nervous." The queen says hiding the fact that she is about to cause some big mischief of her own as well as causing her oldest son to stop in his tracks. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous." Thor states still fooling only himself. "You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-" She begins to say in that loving soft mom tone but gets cut off. "Yes but never you. I know." The would-be-king finishes softly as his mother walks up to him. "Just remember you have something even the great All-Father never had." She whispers loud enough that only he can hear. "Ah, what's that?" The prince ask wondering what her answer would be. She then smiles amd says, "Me for a mother." They share a soft laugh before she continues, "Now don't keep your father waiting." The qieen then leaves her oldest son holding his helmet.

Frigga cannot help but to feel hurt by what she is about to do. She wishes to see her oldest become king even with the knowledge that he is not truly ready for the throne. She also wishes for Loki to be with the one he truly loves. The evil she chooses to do she does more for the realm than she does for her sons. She knows Thor will take his place as king in time. The queen knows Loki jas never truly wanted the throne. Then there is the biggest reason she will allow the Jotuns to enter Asgard. She knows if Loki does not take Astrid as his wife Asgard is doomed by the true power Loki will discover he whiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thor's Coronation Day Part 2**

With Thor having been spoken to Frigga finds Loki being somewhat physical with Astrid. Upon finding the young couple and clearly very much in love making out she smiles with a great sense of pride. The hates to interrupt them but there is much to do. "Excuse me you two." The beaming queen says full of mirth.

"Hello mother." Loki says looking flushed as he catches his breathe. "It's nearly time for you to escort me down the isle and join your father by the dais."She answers clearly not wanting to end the young couples internment moment. "Hello my dear." The queen says acknowledging her daughter to be. "Hi mom... I have to go find the general now huh." The half-breed isn't asking a question. "I'm afraid so." The older sorceress confirms as she watches the younger sorceress unwilling break the embrace she shares with her lover then begins to walk away. "Wait." Frigga says surprising both lovers. "You can't go to Ivar looking like that." She informs her then magically makes the half-breed look as though she isn't about to have sex.

"No I really don't." Astrid says hiding her odd feeling about her boyfriend's mom being so cool about this. "Say no more. Now go find your father and fear not about Odin and Ivar's plans." She says softly before excusing Astrid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thor's Coronation Day Part 3**

The people are gathered and watching their beloved crown prince arrogantly walk up to the dais. Everything goes seemingly well until Odin utter the words, "Frost Giants." The All-Father looks around then turns his attention back to his smiling kneeling heir and people. "Frost Giants have entered our realm! Everyone go home there will be no coronation today!" He commands and watches as his people obey as Thor rises to his feet.

"Follow me my sons." Odin says then walks away with his children quick on his heels. "So this was your plan mother... Get the Frost Giants into the vault so Thor won't be made king yet thus buying Astrid and I time to wed... Brilliant. "Loki thinks as he follows his father and brother then listens to them argue over who has the bigger penis as far as he's concerned.

Meanwhile the people are leaving the palace as Frigga seeks out and finds Astrid being led off by Ivar. "Come daughter I must get you back to your chambers where you will be safe." The general says while taking her by the arm. With his words she is about to speak when Frigga steps in front of the pair. "I think she'd be safe with me general. Go join your men and help our people." The queen orders knowing the so-called greatest general will obey. "Yes my queen." Ivar responds with a slight bow then kisses his daughter on the cheek. "You will be safe with the queen." He tells Astrid then leaves to do his queens bidding.

"Come with me quickly." She tells the up and coming sorceress as she pulls her into one of her secret rooms. "What exactly is going on?" The younger woman without fear. "I allowed Jotuns to enter the realm... It served as the best distraction for Odin." She answered seeing her future daughter-in-law was still a bit lost. "With the coronation put on hold you're no longer required to wed Thor and we won't meed to concern ourselves with letting Odin learn that you unknowingly broke the arrangement." Frigga added wishing she hadn't known about their morning of passion.

"What would've happened if Odin needed to learn that I'm not... 'Pure' anymore?" Astrid ask curiously. "Your father would be imprisoned awaiting execution for betraying the crown. You would be sent back to Midgard with your mind wipped." Seeing fear in the half-breed's blue-ish green orbs she continues, "But that's just the worst that could happen. What Odin would prefer to happen. The less extreme and the best I would be able to talk him into would be your father losing his seat on Odin's War Council and you would be forbidden to marry either prince. Which really means you amd Loki could leave the realm, marry elsewhere and Odin would have no say in the matter there are after all more than 9 realms." The younger sorceress for a brief moment wishes she would've thought things through before giving Loki her virginity but regrets nothing knowing that even if she had this knowledge she would do it all ober again. "Damn." She whispers just loud enough that Frigga can barely hear her.

"Indeed... Luckily for the two of you I learned of you and Loki's... Time together before Odin ever had to." The queen informs here then receives an odd look from the general's daughter. "Allow me to explain." Sheasays as she offers her yougest son's lover a seat. "As Loki's mother I truly did not wish to know that the two of you had been... Together. As his queen however I needed to be told so I could make the correct arrangements for today." Frigga reveals as they take their seats. "Do I even want to know why Loki would say anything?" Astrid ask while trying to take in all the information she was getting and wondering if she needed to have an unpleasant conversation with her boyfriend later.

"You can rest easy Astrid. Loki didn't offer any details and he never simply tells me anything about your relationship or anything else for that matter..." She takes a breath to calm her mood. "I saw him walking around the palace halls happier than I've ever seen him. He acknowledged my presence but didn't offer me any information until I pulled him into one of my secret rooms and told him of Ivar and Odin's arrangement." The queen assures the younger woman before her then conjures a couple of goblets of wine.

"Thanks mom." Astrid says as she gladly takes her wine."You and Loki think you are so clever. Playing the part of husband and wife to avoid an unwanted arrangement." Frigga laughs in true amusement. "You didn't know your... Actions could have major ramifications. And Loki allowed himself to forget them to sooth your fear and sorrow filled heart." She smirks at the thought. "I don't blame Loki though... To be young and in love... If only I could've had that..."

"You didn't get to marry for love... So why did you help us?" Astrid ask in true wonder. "Because I love Loki. And because Thor and Odin cast such big shadows and Loki has always lived in them... You are the one person I believe that will pull him out of those shadows and give him some sun." Frigga answers with happiness and hope. "Yes I can see that. Loki loves Thor but he always feels like he's lesser somehow." The younger sorceress replies. "Indeed and that is Odin's doing." The queen shares with Astrid leading them into a lengthy conversation that last them for hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**That Evening**

Loki leaves the Bifrost once Thor is vanished to Midgard in search of his beloved Astrid. Much to the trickster's delight he finds her safe and unharmed in his library reading. "Oh thank the 9 you're alright." The dark prince says giving his lover the hardest hug of her life. "Well of course I'm alright I've spent just about all day with mom in one of her secret rooms." She says feeling confused yet again today.

"I love you." He says as he buries his head in her breast. "And I love you Loki." She replies as she takes one of her hands to touch his jaw then glides his head up with it so that their eyes meet. "What's wrong?" Her question hits him like a ton of bricks. "Not here." Is all the sorcerer tells her then teleports them to his chambers.

"I discovered something... Something that could very well change your mind about me." With those words Astrid rolls her eyes at her lover. "I highly doubt that babe. Now will you stop being so melodramatic and tell me what this relationship ending crisis has befallen us." She responds vexing the already overly emotional sorcerer. The mischief maker forces himself not to lose his temper with her more out of fear than anything else for once.

The drama king turns his back on his beautiful girlfriend then conjurers the Casket of Ancient Winters into his hands. Within a matter of seconds Loki knows his body is blue and covered in Jotun raised markings. "Tell me darling..." He turns revealing his full Jotun form for the first time that he can remember. "Can you love a monster?"

Astrid looks at her lover for a moment touching him as she studies his form while saying nothing. Just when the trickster can take no more of her silence he hears the most unexpected words. "You look so badass... It's like you're a character from STAR WARS or one of the X-Men. I'm actually finding difficult not jumping your bones right now... Is it bad I want you more now?" The half-breed gets up then walks right up to her bewildered lover. "Let me get this straight... You still want me in your heart... In your bed knowing I am... A monster?" He can't believe his own words as he says them as he watches her checking him out intently.

"Especially in bed." She says with mirth then continues, "But seriously you are still you aren't you? I mean yeah sure your skin tone and eye color has changed but it hasn't changed who you are inside babe." The sorceress gives him some time to think on her words as she feels him physically relax while she continues to lovingly touch him. "Well of course I'm still me just I belong to that race of monsters and a lesser being." He answers failing to hide his sorrow from his bestfriend and the woman who knows him best. "You are not a lesser being. You are and always will be my prince." She says as a sad smile graces her face. She then slightly reaches up then kisses him on the cheek adding to his bewilderment.

Within a few brief moments he returns the casket to its place in the vault. The dark prince lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Astrid watches as Loki finally closes his eyes, lets out a sigh as the blue tone fades and the pale peach tone returns. The trickster then reopens his eyes and pulls his lover in for a tight hug followed by a passionate kisses. "So you would still be my bride knowing what you now know if I was to ask." It isn't really a question but still the general's daughter nods. "Well then close your eyes." Loki tells her then teleports them to the pond where they had their first date.

"Wow it's even more beautiful here when the sun issetting." The future princess of Asgard states as Loki allows her to walk away from him to walk away from him. The still confused prince takes advantage of her back facing him to conjure a ring into his hand. "Yes I suppose it is... I have never given it any though to be honest." He responds with mirth as he smirks.

"It however is still not as beautiful as you my love... Nor could it bring the joy or pride that fills my heart as feeling every ounce of the love only you give me does. I am a jealous man who doesn't like to share or play nice with others. For you though I would play so nice and share my world and I ask but one thing of you my love." Astrid turns with his last two words finding him down on one knee. She gasps as she covers her mouth with both hands.

"Astrid of Midgard and Asgard, daughter of Ivar and my beautiful love... Will you grant me the greatest honor of being my wife?" Loki ask happily even with the turmoil in his heart and with a genuine smile as he presents a beautiful ring with a large blue rock to her.

"Yes." She answersthen extends her left hand to Loki who slides it onto her finger with ease then rises to his feet then kisses her. During their passionate kiss the trickster teleports them to his chambers not breaking their kiss until after he teleports them back into his chambers and are laying on his bed. While on the bed they allow themselves to take some time to just look into each others eyes for a few minutes. In these few minutes they drink in the loving look in their eyes getting lost in the deep intimacy they are sharing.

"May I?" He softly and lovingly ask breaking the silence as he places a hand under her tunic. "You may." She answers then begins kissing him up and down his neck as he fondles her from under her tunic. He smiles a genuine love filled and aroused smile he has only ever worn for her allowing himself to forget everything else as he removes her tunic. With her upper body once again fully exposed before his green orbs he watches her for a moment waiting to see if she would try to hide herself from him again. He watches as she moves only to see her coming close to him then Loki finds his tunic is now being removed.

"Not hiding yourself this time now are you?" He teases before doing all the things Astrid enjoyed their first time together wanting to save new things for their wedding night. "Why should I? You've already seen all of me once anyway. It's not like anything has changed." The newly engaged woman answers between moans. Loki cannot help but to laugh. "That is true and soon you shall be my bride." She lets out a slight laugh just before he kisses her lips once more.

"Indeed I will and you shall be my groom." She scoffs between passionate kisses. During their topless heated make out session Loki rolls on top of his future wife. With their passion growing she rubs up and down his torso digging her finger tips into him. She knows one day he will say something about her biting her nails but for now she knows they are drowning in each others embrace. "Ready for the rest of me?" He ask with a knowing look on his face as he takes a brief moment to break their kiss to look at her. She groans as she thrust her lower half up and moves against his hardness.

The groom to be groans then pushes his trouser covered cock down on her forcing her back down. "Perhaps we've teased each other enough." He says out of nowhere then magically removes the remainder of their clothing away. "Remember Astrid if we go fast for too long the fun will end sooner than we want." Loki lovingly reminds her before kissing her again. "Duly noted." She says playfully between kisses. The dark prince allows a slight laugh to escape him just before plunging deep within her.

The couple move slowly as one as they begin their lovemaking. "So you did learn from our first bout." The trickster laughed between pants and moans. "Um hum." She moans allowing him to control this encounter. Loving the control she is giving him he rewards her by getting a bit rougher and faster building on both until he's moving just how she likes it. And just as she adjust to the more enjoyable tempo Loki begins to slow down. "What was that for?" She ask panting heavily. "Just trying to last longer for you... Our needs are different my love." He answers between his own sounds of passion as he continues moving within her.

"Loki!" Astrid screams several times encouraging him to keep going. Her screaming his name thrills him to no end. He can sense both of their undoings are coming. Feeling everything going on within his future wife he hears himself screaming her name several times as well.

The blissful moment of passion draw to a close Astrid cums with Loki cumming soon there after. "Will I ever get used to feeling his cool cum spilling into me and the movement of his penis when it happens?" She wonders as he once again buries his head between her neck and shoulder.

Like the one time before the trickster doesn't make a move until he catches his breathe. This time however he gets to her side quickly pulling her close lightly kissing her on the head. "I love you so much I hope you know that." The sorceress tells Loki then yoans as she leans into him more while rubbing his bare chest. "Darlin?" He ask knowing she is about to fall asleep. "Hum?" She hums slowly giving in to sleep. "I have something I need to get an answer to; would you be offended if I stepped out after you fall asleep?" Loki ask plightly. "Naw. Do what you gotta do I'll be right here in your comfy ass bed when you get back." Astrid say sleepily causing Loki to let out a slight laugh. "You turn all... What is the word you like to use for it... Oh yes I remember now. You turn all ghetto when you're falling to sleep." She then turns to look at him for a moment. "No stuff get ghetto not me. It's more like I turn somewhat redneck when I'm sleepy." She corrects him seriously but not angry. "Well I am starting to figure out your Midgardian wording my love." Loki laughs as he watches her return to her previous position then begins to fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**That Evening**

Once again Loki has the Casket of Ancient Winters in his hands this time however he is in the vault instead of in his chambers. The dark prince is once again in a state of disbelief even when he hears Odin yell, "Stop!" Feeling an overwhelming sense of confusion and pain he cannot help but to ask, "Am I cursed? " The aging king doesn't even give his son's words a thought before answering. "No." Even without hearing anger in Odin's voice Loki knew what he had told his beloved earlier was true.

With the pain consuming him the trickster puts the casket down. "What am I?" He ask while returning the relic to its place. "You are my son." Odin answers hoping but knowing this conversation won't end.

The sorcerer turns around to face the man he has called father since he could speak with his skin still blue and eyes still red. "What more than that?" He questions callously with his pain and anger growing as the blue begins to fade. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?" Loki ask keeping his callous tone while he walks towards Odin not stopping until he is near his so-called father who is standing on the vault's entrance steps. The mischief maker wants nothing more than to take his anger out on something but settles with balling his hands into fists remembering what his mother had done for him and his fiancé once more. "No." The All-Father answers then takes a moment to watch his son's reaction before continuing, "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple. I found a baby..." The aging royal then takes a breath not believing he is saying having this conversation. "Small for a giant's offspring abandoned, suffering, left to die." Knowing Loki is in too much shock to know that their difficult conversation is wearing on Odin he takes yet another moment this time looking his son in the eyes. "Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son..." Realization hits as Loki forces the unwanted words of truth to spill out of him without trying to hide his shock. "Yes." The one eyed ruler answers wishing this conversation never happened. "Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" Loki questions clearly overcome with emotion as tears stream down his face.

"You were an innocent child." Odin softly voices obviously still hiding something from his adopted son. "No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?" Loki questions while raising his voice without realizing the effect it was having on Odin whom had remained silent longer than the hurting trickster likes. "Tell me!" The dark prince screams snapping the old man out of his thoughts. "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... Through you." The now visibly worn father replies as he thinks of the daughter none speak of and his sons know nothing about and with a mix of sorrow and fear as he watches his now grown youngest son's reaction. "What?" The trickster ask with hurt and shock completely overwhelming him. "But those plans no longer matter." With those word Loki is thrown into a rage greater than he ever knew he could possess.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic locked up here until you might have use of me?" Loki questions not yet allowing the fullness of his rage escape him. "Why do you twist my words?" Odin ask feeling his weakening health begin to take a hold of him. "You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?" The emotional prince questions still managing to hold some of his rage in. "You are my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth." The All-Father answers while sensing the Odinsleep calling him as he fights to remain in the moment with Loki.

"What? Because I... I... I... I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" The raven haired prince says while putting things together in his mind finally releasing all of his rage. "Don't..." Odin struggles to get out as he begins to sit so he doesn't fall as his health fails him without Loki noticing it.

Meanwhile the trickster walks closer to the steps. "You know it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years! Why you would agree to marry him off to Astrid. Because no matter how much you claim to love me... You could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yells fully unleashing his rage then finally realizing his so-called father had fallen into Odinsleep.

Seeing the old man down on the steps the prince forgets his rage remembering he still loves the man he calls father. Loki checks Odin's wrist for a pulse. "Guards! Guards! Please help!" He yells as he sits with Odin's down form rubbing his own leg allowing sadness, fear and shock consume him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Odin's Healing Chamber**

"I askes him to be honest with you from the beginning... There should be no secrets in the family... Yes you were born of Laufey but that is only half of you. I don't know the woman that brought you into the realms...However I do know that you are half Asgardian the healer that tended to you was able to clarify that much." Frigga offers feeling sorrow for both her husband and son. "So why did he lie?" Loki ask only feeling slightly vexed by the knowledge that his mother would provide. "He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son Loki and we your family. You must know that?" The queen answers and ask with hope for her youngest.

She takes in the reaction of her usually difficult to read son this time reading him like a book. The queen knows this isn't merely because of what just transpired though it is a part of it. "I will have to thank Astrid for this new development." Frigga thinks to herself then decides to speak to the grown young prince before her. "He can see and hear us even now."

"How long will it last?" He ask only now thinking about his earlier outburst. "We don't know this time it was different we were unprepared." She informs him with fear for the man shebhad learned to love a lifetime ago. "I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless. But then his body restored." The dark prince offers feeling emotionally drained. "He's put it off for so long now. And I fear..." She fights off tears opting to change the subject. "You're a good son you mustent lose hope that your father will return to us... And your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki questions vexed to be put back behind the shadow of someone who isn't even in the realm. "There is always a purpose for everything your father does." Loki not liking what he hears gets up and leaves Odin's bedside. "I thought you were on my side mother." The sorcerer thinks as he begins walking towards the double doors stopping only when they seem to open on their own.

Loki finds himself godsmacked by the sight of guards kneeling just outside the doors. The feeling doesn't end there as a higher ranking guard enters with Odin's scepter then walks up to and kneels before Loki offering him the symbol of kinghood. Loki finds himself in a state of disbelief when he hears Frigga speak. "Thor is banished... The line of succession falls to you until Odin awakes... Asgard is yours." With that Loki allows himself to take the specter then slowly turns to face his mother. "My king."

"What the fuck?" Loki thinks seeing that though she is sad for Odin she is also clearly glad he is now king. "Come here Loki." Frigga commands him clearly having more up her sleeve. With a curious look on his face the trickster joins his mother's side. "We have much to discuss." She then informs the new king before she grabs him and teleports them away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Frigga's Secret Chamber**

"So Odin is not to know what comes next." Loki says still eeling emotionally drained while consumed in disbelief. "Tell me Loki... Are you ready to propose to Astrid?" The queen ask dodging his question. She watches as an exhausted smile graces the face of her favored son. "I have proposed." He beams without trying to hide the swell of pride within himself. "And..." She says not liking the suspense her trickster is keeping her in as she leads him to a couple of chairs. "She said yes... Even after having seen me in my Jotun form." He answers reflecting on the events of the evening while watching his mother take a seat. "And why should that change her mind? You're still Loki new knowledge won't change that." Frigga tells him in that mom tone while offering him the seat next to her.

For the first time that night Loki lets out a slight laugh and smirks. "Astrid told me something similar... How in the nine is she so in love with me?" He voices talking more to himself than his mother as he takes the offered seat. "You are good to her... You are as much in love with her as she is with you and I can think of no better reason than that. Don't question why." Frigga tells him as she thinks of someone she hadn't thought of in many years.

After a few moments of silence the queen speaks, "Are you ready to marry her?" Loki's jaw drops at her question. "I just asked her a few hours ago. How can we be ready when we haven't spoken of our wedding yet? We haven't even told the great general Ivar yet." Frigga can already hear his disdain for his future father-in-law even with his nervousness about his up coming wedding. I'm sure the two of you would love a year to make the proper arrangements but I'm afraid time is of the essence my king." She says only stopping to take a moment to think of Hela's return should Odin fail to wake. In that brief moment of silence she thinks of her daughter. However Frigga is still fully aware of what Loki is doing and sees a dishearted look on her baby boy's face. "Fear not Loki there isn't much need to plan since there was to be a wedding soon anyway. We're merely upping the date. And leave your future father-in-law to me."

Loki moves his mouth to speak but his usually silver tongue fails him. With this new development his mother cannot help but to say something. "I know... That one will take some time for both of us to get used to." The sorceress watches as her son gets taken aback. "Yes it will." The new king says clearly a bit shaken by the gravity of it all as he scratches his hand. "Ready or not I have a feeling I am going to be a happily married man within a few days." The reluctant new king says nervously. "No my son you will be a happily married king before lunch time tomorrow. " Loki swallows hard upon hearing his mother's words.

"It's alright to be nervous Loki." She tells him sensing he might faint. "Yes. And nervous I am." He admits looking more pale than usual. "Would you like a tonic?" Frigga ask as she conjures a small cup into her hand. Meanwhile all he can do is nod. "Drink this." She says while handing him the cup then watches as he takes it and drinks. "You had that ready fast. I hope you still have more of this my future queen may have need of it." Loki informs her as the tonic already begins to work then hands the cup back to her.

"There is plenty of it I originally made it for your brother but he wasn't nervous." Frigga tells him with a hint of sarcasm. "And that is why Astrid and I are to wed quickly. In case Thor returns and she has to get exposed for loving me. Even though they wouldn't wed after all?" The mischief maker ask with a mischievous look on his face. "Well that is a reason... Why don't you go find your bride to be and let her know while I find Ivar and inform him. Frigga says knowingly and before Loki can ask her a question she is not ready to answer. "Yes I could use some time with her." He admits quickly then teleports.

Frigga smiles at her lovestruck sons as he leaves her. Once he is gone she yet again thinks of her true first born and the plan Odin has for her and Loki. She shutters at the thought and cannot have Odin waking to an unwed Loki or worse losing Odin and having Hela break free of her prison. The only thing that makes her thoughts worse is how much she wishes to inform Loki and Thor of the matter of their sister but she knows should Odin wake to their sons or even one of their sons having that knowledge it wouldn't brood well for any of them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Loki's Chambers**

Astrid is still in Loki's bed fast asleep when he arrives. The now king places his scepter against a chair as a soft chuckle escapes him. "You're truly beautiful especially when you're sleeping in my bed love. I really do hate to wake you." The still somewhat nervous trickster thinks as he reaches his bed he stops to gaze at his bride to be one last time before rocking her world for the third time today.

"Wake up your lover has returned." He says playfully as he lightly shakes her sleeping form. "Um..." She groans then rolls over clearly not ready to wake from her already long and oddly late nap. "Astrid wake up we have to talk." The sorcerer informs her as he shakes her a little harder. "Whatever it is it can wait for morning my prince." She yawns once then covers her head with the sheet she has been using. "It is my king now and we are to speak now." Loki raises his voice slightly while pulling the covers off. "Fine!" Astrid spouts then conjures her clothes back on not wanting him to see her naked at the moment.

"Now what's so urgent that it can't wait 'till tomorrow?" The now future queen questions still half asleep and not at all happy to be awake. "The fact that I am now king and that we are to be wed before lunch time tomorrow." His words sober her up quickly with nervousness suddenly consuming her. "Wait... What happened?" The future queen ask unsure that she had heard him right. "You heard me." Loki informs her not wanting to play a game for once. "The fuck did I miss?" The now awake sorceress ask feeling confused. The dark king can't help but to laugh at his future bride.

"Don't fret too much darling your nap hasn't been THAT long." He says with mirth then looks at her lovingly and continues, "I jad a fight with Odin about what I truly am and he fell into the Odinsleep thus leaving me to become king." He voices not realizing Astrid isn't following him. "Ok... I need you to get the Asgardian out of your mouth and speak English." At her words Loki rolls his eyes, lets out sigh then explains, "The Odinsleep is something akin to a coma... I am king until he wakes or Thor returns." He watches as understanding hits her.

"Now that I understood." She says with mirth before turning serious. "How are you feeling babe?" The queen to be ask this time vexing him. "How am I feeling... I just learned I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night... That... That I've been lied to my entire life. How do you think I'm feeling?" Loki informs her with more hurt and anger than he ever wanted to have with her. "Are you seriously asking me that? Because you know I know how it feels to learn your life is all a fiction. So yes I know how THAT feels. I mean after having your argument with Odin, becoming king and the fact that we have no say about our own wedding. Why would I ask you about something that I already know the answer to?" She qiestions with anger causing Loki to smirk at her. "What? I'm being fully serious here and you're just standing there smirking at me." Astrid states becoming more angry. "Allow me to explain my love." The new king tells her with mirth as he motions for her to calm down. "Start talking." Astrid says still clearly unhappy while crossing her arms.

"To answer all of your questions... It was an unfulfilling event. As for me smirking at you... Well... Look at you we aren't even married yet and you already look and sound like a queen." Loki tells her with mirth and pride. The trickster watches with delight as his bride to be loses some of her anger. "Why can't I ever stay mad at you for more than a few seconds?" The future queen ask this time losing all of her anger with the man in front her who is now laughing harder.

"Because you're as hopelessly in love with me as I am with you." He half jesting. "Fair enough." She replies allowing disbelief to overtake her. Knowing he has given her a lot to take in the love struck mischief maker walks up to his love and is about to embrace her in more than just a hug when they hear a bang on the double doors. "Excuse me your majesty. May I enter?" They hear a woman say from the other side. "Enter." Is all the sorcerer king says. Within moments a female servant is in his chambers. She kneels before her king as she looks from him to her future queen. "I apologize for the intrusion your majesty but your mother sent me to collect your bride." She says still kneeling before her king.

"Yes... Yes of course." Loki tells the kneeling servant before him then turns his attention back to his lover. "Well darling it appears we've run out of time. I will see you in the morning." He says with a sad smile then kisses her. "I love Loki." She tells him after he breaks their kiss. "And I love you Astrid." Loki tells her with pride as the servant rises to her feet then leads the future queen out of Loki's chambers.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Next Morning (The Wedding)**

Loki is standing in his mother's favorite garden and under a beautiful white altar wrapped with flowers of various colors. The nervous young king is clad in his best battle armor. The underlining green fabric is fabric freshly cleaned and the armor newly polished. His raven hair goes unseen underneath his big helmet which also much to his delight hides his tired eyes.

His royal highness looks around only to see a nominal group of guest waiting to watch their new king to wed. After having taken in the sight he can't help but to hohope that his beloved Astrid would love their big day. He also can't help but to wonder just what his bride will be wearing when he sees her knowing how much she hates dresses. He hopes she will get to wear something she has chosen at the very least.

The trickster's musings are short lived when he sees his future father-in-law. "Your majesty..." Ivar says getting his sob-in-law to be's full attention. "Yes general." He responds forcing himself to be friendly to the man who gave his lover life. "I know my daughter has always been fond of you and today I learned the two of you have been courting for some time. I do not like it by any means... I just hope you are as in love with Astrid as she is with you." Ivar boldly tells his new ruler knowing full well he could be executed for most of his words.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I had better take care of her next." The trickster says not taking the general seriously as he laughs. "You may rest easy dad should anyone dare harm my queen it will be their last act." Loki informs him seriously and clearly wanting to say more but chooses to go silent at the sight of his mother. "Ivar why don't you go spend some time with Astrid? The wedding is about to begin." Frigga tells him hoping to spair him a fight with her hotheaded son as she approaches them.

"As you wish my queen." Ivar replies clearly still wanting to give his king a few choice words as he bows then leaves to join his daughter. Loki happily watches the general leave even though he doesn't like where he is going. "Are you ready Loki?" She ask her favorite son to get his mind back on his wedding. "For my rushed wedding? No. For Astrid to be my wife? Yes." He answers nervously fooling everyone but his mother. "I see... Do you want some tonic for your nerves?" She ask him telepathically. "Not this time." He replies also using telepathy then points to the general who is now at the beginning of the isle. Frigga turns to see Ivar and Astrid.

Ivar does his best to keep his daughter out of her grooms sight for awhile longer. "You look beautiful Astrid." The general tells his daughter choosing not to focus on who the groom is nor the fact that she is holding a blaster instead of flowers and an odd bun like wig. "Thank you." She replies nervously. "Everything is going to go smoothly child... You love him... You will do well as long as you remember that." Ivar offers while doing the best he can to show her that he actually does love her even though Odin hadn't allowed him to be with her during her formative years. "But you still wish I was marrying Thor." Astrid says without animosity while keeping some of her nervousness. "I just wanted you to be well taken care of and your happiness." He informs her with love even though he neglects to tell her about how he and Odin had planed to use her for the good of Asgard.

Astrid offers him a soft smirk. "Loki loves me as much as I do him. He would protect me with his dying breath if he had to. As for happiness... I don't find happiness in Loki. Happiness with Loki yes. And that's good enough for me." She causing the man next to her to laugh. "You so enjoying arguing. That is something I learned about you early on. Perhaps that is one of the reasons you and the dark one had gone and fallen in love. " He then lets out a soft laugh. "I only hope he gives you the life you deserve Astrid." Ivar tells her while he continues to attempt ignoring the blaster and wig just before her Star Wars Theme intro music begins to play.

Loki and Frigga watch as Ivar walks Astrid down the isle. Seeing her dressed as Princess Leia brings him great joy even though he knows she hates that she is in a dress but also knows she enjoys cosplaying as well as carrying and to some extent playing with the blaster much to her father's dismay. Loki also knows nobody can see her discomfort but he can however he understands that she loves dressing up as anyone from Star Wars. Even with all of that knowledge the only thing that makes him forget about all of it even if only for the moment is the way Astrid is looking at him.

Meanwhile the bride is walking down the isle and allows herself to look at the few guest in attendance as she moves her blaster from side to side using a shooting motion before turning her full attention to Loki. He looks so confident in his formal looking battle armor she also finds she can't believe how much bigger the horns are on this particular helmet are compared to the one he had worn at what was supposed to be Thor's coronation. It isn't until she reaches the altar and her father gives her hand over to her groom's and with that Astrid learns that Loki is just as nervous as her.

With her hand in his Frigga begins, "Today we are gathered here to witness the joining of these two souls." She then turns her attention from the guest to the young couple in front of her. "Loki... Astrid... Are you ready to begin?" They nod giving her the ok to continue. "Very well." The sorceress acknowledges them then turns her attention to one of the near by servants who is holding a piece of white, green and blue cloth.

Frigga motions for her servant to hand her the cloth. Both the bride and groom look at each other as the servant hands her the cloth. "Give me your hands." Frigga instructs them lovingly with a joyful expression on her face. They extend their hands which she then takes and begins wrapping them together. Frigga watches their faces as they look at the mostly white cloth with green and blue inlays as she finishes trying them together. "Loki... Astrid..." She says now looking between the two of them. "It's with this tying of the hands that we symbolize the joining of two souls." She informs them speaking loud enough for everyone to hear as she moves her hands off of the beautiful cloth.

Again Frigga motions for one of the servants to come to her this time requesting a cup full of wine. The servant gladly hands the small-ish wooden cup with gold inside to her. "Loki take this cup and give your bride a drink." She instructs her son who complies without allowing his nerves to show and serves her her portion. After Astrid drinks some of the wine Frigga motions for Loki to hand the cup back to her so she can hand it to the bride. "Astrid take this cup and give your groom a drink." Frigga instructs her as she hands her the cup. Drink in hand she offers it up to Loki's lips as he slightly bends down then drinks of her cup. "Let the sharing of the cup serve as a symbol of your complete trust of one another." She says after seeing her son drink his portion of the wine and before she takes the cup from Astrid then hands it back over to one of her servants.

With the cup out of their path Frigga motions for then leads the couple through the altar then moves to reveal a green candle. The bride and groom watch as the sorceress walks behind the candle. "Use your tied hands and combined magic to light the candle." Frigga instructs them then watch as a swirl of green and blue circle and finally light the candle.

Within a matter of seconds Frigga's heart is filled with even more pride and joy for Loki and Astrid who had never truly felt like they belonged anywhere until they found one another. "You may move to the side so your guest can see." She instructs them speaking softly this time so only they can hear hear her words. "Let this lighting of the candle serve as a symbol of the love and passion you share with each other." The sorceress says once again speaking loud enough that everyone can hear her as they are finally able to see the light.

After giving their guest enough time to've seen the lit candle Frigga motions for them to return to their original spot in front of the altar she follows them as they begin to walk back. It doesn't take long for them to return to where they began. "I will now untie your hands so you may exchange the rings." The older woman informs everyone as she unties and removes the cloth from their hands.

She quickly hands the cloth back to the servant that had handed it to her. With her hands free the sorceress conjures a couple of rings into one of her hands. She takes a light breath then gives Loki a ring first. The trickster accepts it then clears his throat knowing he has to say his vowels.

"From the second you accepted me as I am I have dreamt of this day not fully knowing if it would ever come to pass. Now that it has I even with my silver tongue struggle to find the words that would do you justice... You are absolutely stunning and I am honored to stand before you not as a trickster nor a king but as your best friend, your lover, your provider, your protector and partner. If I can promise you nothing else I can promise you this... Our path will be rocky but where we cannot find our way we will make our way and our love will grow stronger through the trials and tribulations to come." The groom says allowing passion to consume him. He wants nothing more than to takes his bride here and now with the only thing stopping him from claiming her is the sound of his mother's voice. "Loki slide the ring onto Asteid's finger then repeat after me."

Loki slides the ring onto his bride's finger then repeats his mother's words. "With this ring I Loki be wed." Astrid can't help but to notice how unbelievably joyful and nervous her groom's voice sounds. Her thoughts are short lived thanks to Frigga handing her the second ring. Astrid lets go of the breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding then clears her throat as well.

"I will never forget the first time I saw you walking down the hall. You seemed so sad and all I wanted to do was give you cuddles and cook for you. I wish there would've been more time to write things out... Anyway you look great especially in that helmet and I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I can't wait to fully share the messiness of this thing we call life together." Astrid confesses to him while fighting back tears of joy as she looks into his gorgeous green orbs.

Seeing the bride getting lost in her groom's hungry eyes Frigga distracts her, "Astrid slide the ring onto Loki's and repeat after me. " Astrid slides the ring onto her groom's finger then repeats Frigga's words, "With this ring I Astrid be wed." Her blue-ish green eyes never leave his as her last words linger for a brief moment. Not wanting the silence to last too much longer fearing Loki may not be able to hold himself in check Frigga apeaks, "Astrid... Do you take Loki to be your husband in good times and bad?" Astrid finally looks away from her love to acknowledge the older woman before her. "I do.

Frigga feels her joy growing even more than she had expected then speaks to her son. "Loki... Do you take Astrid to be your wife in the good times and bad?" He looks his mother in the eyes. "Naturally." Both women at the altar give him a look that screams really. "What I meant is... I do." He finally finally answers causing the two most important women in his life to lightly laugh at him. "Then by the power granted to me by the All-Father I now pronounce you husband, wife and king and queen of Asgard." She says then takes a second to look at her son one last time before concluding, "You may kiss your bride." With that Loki goes in for the kill.


	21. Chapter 21

**After The Wedding**

After walking down the isle this time as king and queen Loki teleports them to a small hut near a beautiful waterfall. "Wait. Aren't we supposed to have a reception?" Astrid ask even though she is clearly in a state of awe. "Usually yes there is a feast. However with our luck that won't take place until tomorrow." He answers with a mischievous look in his eyes. "But until then..." Loki picks up his bride then continues, "We get this rather nice hut all to ourselves." He then walks to the hut's door, magically opens it then carries his wife through the threshold.

Loki kisses her once more before laying her down on the bed. "It's nearly lunch time. Would you like to eat before we begin?" He ask between passionate kisses even though he knows the answer as he feels her heat rising along with his own. "No." She struggles to say while enjoying their passion and feels their longing for one another grow.

"I see..." He purs then ends the passionate make out session to remove his helmet. "The helmet stays!" Astrid commands as she point to the shiny headgear. "Not even queen for a day and you're already issuing commands." Loki teases as he moves his hands away from his head. "Ha very funny." She says sarcastically then goes back to enjoying the sight of him in his battle armor. Before he can ask her what she wants he finds that Astrid is sitting up against him in the bed and removing a part of his attire.

"Oh no you don't." The trickster says seductively before magicing both of their clothing away leave only him in his helmet. "I didn't realize you were in a rush." The new queen teases as she watches her husband make his way onto the bed. "Oh no. No rush... Not this time." He purs as he crawls toward her not stopping until he is on top of her. "Well I'm glad to be out of my Leia costume regardless." She admits before kissing him this time grabbing one of the helmet's horns with one of her hands. "I still think you looked amazing in that dress." He tells her as he breaks their kiss. "Now if you don't mind I would like to consummate our marriage before someone finds a reason to interrupt us." The sorcerer tells her as he begins to caress her full figured form. "And you said there was no rush." Astrid teases as she begins caressing him while also making time to continue admiring his helmet.

"Indeed. No rush. If I was in a rush I'd already be inside. Now can we change the subject or stop talking love." Loki says not asking a question. "Whatever you want." She moans as he begins doing countless wonderful things to her. Wonderful and vastly different things than he had the first two times they were together. This time was more powerful and she finds she is glad she made him keep the helmet on for her to latch onto especially once he finally decides to fill her with his now full hardness.

Astrid does her best with the new things Loki has chosen to introduce her to. She knowd she isn't doing too bad at least she is getting some interesting and exciting moans and unintelligible words of pleasure to escape him. The sorceress takes these responses as encouragement deciding to try some new movements of her own. She also makes it a point to tug on his horned helmet here and there to hopefully entice him to wear it again in the future.

Meanwhile Loki finds himself enjoying himself far more pleased than he had expected himself to be. He had feared he was giving his bride too many new moves for her to keep up with but from the moment his sounds of passion and pleasure grow louder and harder than hers he knows he has made the right choice. He wills for their passionate lovemaking to last longer but with every movement, change of pace and yank of his helmet he feels the coming of both of their ends. This however he feels his release come first followed soon there after by her's.

The newlyweds lay still for a few seconds until Loki finally has his bearings back. They both let out a heavy sigh as he pulls out of her and she takes off his helmet. He then lounges beside her, pulls her up against him and holds her in silence knowing it won't stay that way for long as he watches her put his helmet on.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Next Day**

With the sun shining in his eyes Loki wakes to find his bride fast asleep and naked much to his delight. He kisses her softly as he looks over the mess they made of the hut he also finds his helmet on the floor near the foot of the bed. He smirks thinking of everything they had greatly enjoyed in such a short time then once again softly kisses Astrid. This time however she groans upon feeling his kiss as she forces her eyes to open. "Good morning my wife." The trickster says tenderly hugging the woman already in his arms. Again Astrid groans before replying, "Good morning my husband."

"Yes... Yes I am." He tells her feeling like he had finally done something right. "Time to get up darling." He informs her lovingly. "Can't we just stay here in bed until it's time for the feast?" The new queen ask her king lazily while rubbing her hand up and down his bare torso. "The feast has likely already begun. It's not really morning right now. It's mid day already by the looks of it." Loki tells her as he takes her hand in his pulling it off of him bringing it up to his lips then placing a kiss on it.

Astrid groans this time at his words. "What? You seemed to be quite interested in the feast yesterday." The trickster teases while keeping his loving tone. "I am I'm just a bit sour is all." Loki knowingly laughs. "I couldn't possibly imagine why." He jest mischievously somehow maintaining his loving tone. Astrid then laughs before voicing her opinion. "You're in a great ." Loki smirks as he takes a breathe. "Well I do believe you helped me releave quite a lot of stress. Several times I might add. Did you not?" Astrid playfully slaps her husband's chest adding to his laughing fit.

"I'm glad you find all of this funny but I really don't want to move." She informs him still sounding lazy. Loki looks away for a second hating hearing her words. Within moments Astrid feels his magic going to work on her aching body. "Better?" He ask seriously. "Much better thank you." She tells him before slightly reaching up to kiss him.

As much as he is enjoying their waking moments he begrudgingly breaks their kiss, lovingly moves Astrid then gets up and magically dresses them. "Come now darling... It's time to rejoin the rest of the realm." He tells her playfully as he picks up his wife and teleports them back to the palace.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Feast**

"Sadly our feast won't last more than a few hours." Loki informs his bride as they enter one of the many celebration halls. "And... You think that's not long enough?" Astrid ask while looking at her groom as if he is crazy. "Well they usually last all night but of course we don't get that." He tells her cynically. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I'll probably want to leave in a couple of hours anyway." The young sorceress informs him as she reaches her hand up to his face leading to him looking into her beautiful blue-ish green orbs. "Indeed you will." He agrees while feeling his fowl mood lifting.

From across the hall Frigga sees the newlyweds enter and share an intimate moment. She cannot help but to allow a sad smile to grace her face. On the one hand she is overjoyed for Loki and Astrid. On the other hand however she fears for both Thor and her husband. Her sobering thoughts are short lived by the guest and witnessing the love her favorite son and new daughter share with each other.

The new king and queen notice as the hall suddenly goes pitch black. The darkness consumes everything until out of nowhere a phoephoenix flies into the air where it explodes into blue, green and gold fireworks. "Wow. That was amazing." Astrid says aloud not really speaking to anyone. "Yes it was." Loki agrees while still holding her close enjoying the moment only then noticing his mother.

"Good afternoon mother." The young king says once she is close enough to hear. "I see you enjoyed the fireworks." Frigga states with a joyful expression that only grows upon seeing the newlyweds in a state of true bliss as the light returns to the hall. "Hi mom. Yes that was an amazing show... That was all you wasn't it?" Astrid ask the now former queen even though she already knows the answer. "Hello Astrid. Yes that display was my doing." She admits with a grace that can only come from years of being queen while she continues to watch the actions between the newlyweds.

After saying her hellos Frigga does a quick scan around the hall. "Fallow me you two." She suddenly tells her children as she begins to lead them to a table. "Finally." Astrid whispers to her husband once she sees some servants bringing food to their table while they take their seats. "Surely I did not cause you to be so hungry." The now happily married trickster teases just loud enough that both his bride and mother can hear him.

"No comment." The now happily married though slightly embarrassed queen says hoping the trickster she married would focus on the meal instead of sexual innuendos especially with Frigga and her dad around. "I don't recall you being so coy last night." Loki continues this time speaking a bit louder as the servants finally place their plates and goblets down in front of them.

"Loki shhh... My father is right there and he's coming this way plus mom is sitting right by you. Now is not the time." She whispers through clinched teeth while seeing that Frigga is about ready to smack him herself. The young queen also sees her father approaching the table as she scolds her husband. "As you wish my love." The trickster tells her deciding to suddenly kiss her as Ivar comes up to greet them.

The general rolls his eyes knowing his new, unwanted son-in-law and king was showing a grand display of effection just to fuck with him. "Excuse me your majesty." The general says clearly in a state of discomfort as he speaks while looking away not at all interested in watching them make out. Much to his delight and the king's dismay Astrid breaks their kiss. "Hey dad." She says in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Yes hi dad." Loki says with mirth still fucking with the general and yet still playing nice for the woman he loves. "Hello Astrid... My king." He greets before looking at his daughter and now queen.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Ivar ask his daughter even though he fears she has made a grave mistake by doing what he never wanted her to do. "Yes I really am." Astrid tells him truthfully whike grabbing Loki's hand more because she can sense his anger with her father than as a show of love. Thankfully her touch is able to slightly clam the handsome dark king next to her. "I am glad to hear it." The general say truly trying to be happy for his only daughter.

"Yes dad you my sleep without fear we are quite happy together." Loki says continuing to fuck with his now father-in-law as he takes a drink. "Loki..." Astrid says while rubbing his hand with her thumb. The sorcerer king lets out a soft sigh upon feeling his queen rub his hand while also hearing her say his name and knowing that he had been beaten takes her hint. "We would be greatly honored if you would join is general." Loki says seriously out of respect for his Astrid. "The honor would be mine your majesty." Ivar says though not liking the situation any more than the trickster. The famed general then goes to make his way around the table to join them.

"I love you." Astrid seriously tells Loki before placing a soft kiss on his cheek as a thank you just before Ivar joins them at their table. No sooner than her father taking the seat beside her he receives his own plate and goblet a show to begins. Everyone watches as little people recreate wars of old with great skill. As the performance continues the queen looks at her king glad to see that this play brings him a bit of happiness. She feels satisfied with what she sees in him and chooses to keep watching him out of the corner of her eye until the performance reaches its climax and their cake is brought out.

"Shall we?" Loki ask his wife as he stands. "Yes." Astrid answers then stands then allows him to lead her to their massive cake. The cake is big enough to feed a small army and towers over both Astrid and Loki. The young queen gives herself a moment to take in the height before taking in its true beauty. Their cake is mostly mostly covered in white icing with green designs added to every odd layer and blue designs on every even layer with a likeness of the palace on the top.

"You can breath now lover." Loki whispers in her ear causing her to let go of the breathe she didn't realize she had been holding. "It's beautiful." She tells him softly as someone hands her a knife. "Indeed. Can we cut into it now?" He ask her while pointing out that she is holding a knife. "Sure sounds good." The queen answers after Loki takes her hand in his.

Within seconds the couple cuts not one but two slices of cake. With their slices on plated Loki takes takes the knife from his bride then hands it off to a servant. "Shall I?" He ask once he turns his attention back to his queen while holding her slice up to her. "Thabk you." She says as she opens her mouth acting like she will let him feed her but somehow quickly manages to dodge him. No sooner does she move Loki ends up pushing the cake onto the servant that was behind her in the face.

Meanwhile Astrid grabs Loki's slice then smashes it into his gorgeous and surprised face. "How in the nine realms did you manage to best me?" The trickster ask in a state of disbelief. "Because I know you." She says with mirth then darts off with Loki chasing her.


	24. Chapter 24

**That Evening**

Loki walks up the steps of the dais only stopping once he reaches the last couple of steps before the throne. "I am not surprised to find you after our little game at our feast." He says without a care in the realm for once. "I got bored when you started talking to whoever about whatever kingly thing you so needed to discuss." Astrid informs him clearly not wanting the details and getting a hardy laugh from her lover. "Sitting on the throne suits you... And you in that helmet... I suppose now I see how you find it so sexy." Loki says seductively. "The helmet you wore in our wedding is a lot sexier babe." Astrid flirts getting a hardier laugh from her king. "I believe you. Now am I to stand before you all evening?" He ask lovingly.

"Kneel before me." The queen flirts not expecting anything to come of it but finds herself laughing when he humors her. "Once again you have me before you on bended knee... Now what?" The trickster flirts while also finding the situation funny. "Claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need." She teases then watches him rise then get in her face. "I do believe I did that yesterday." He says with a huskey voice before passionately kissing her.

The next thing Astrid knows Loki has magiced himself sitting on the throne with her on his lap. "You know you could've just picked me up then sat." She informs him between kisses. "It was just a bit of fun really." The trickster teases after breaking their heated makeout session. "You're such a goofball." She says with mirth then pulls him back in for a passionate bout of kissing.

The pair of lovebirds are finally completely comfortable on their throne and in the beginning stages of fooling around when they suddenly hear the familiar sound of Lady Sif's voice. "All-Father we must speak with you urgently." The young rulers look away from one another to find that Sif and the Warriors 3 are standing across the court. The young rulers are pleased to see four shocked expressions from Thor's friends even though Astrid really doesn't have any beef with the four infamous warriors.

"My friends." Loki greets them with truthful grace and a false sense of sorrow hiding just how pleased he is that they have to kneel before him. "Where's Odin?" Fandral ask with concern as he quickly makes his way down the steps then through the court with his friends in tow. "Father has fallen into the Odinsleep." Their new king informs them while maintaining his grace and false sense of sorrow while Astrid rubs her hand around his chest. "Mother fears he will never awaken again." Loki continues getting nowhere with his so-called friends knowing but wanting his queen to witness their true nature for herself.

"We would speak with her." Sif voices with an authority she believes she has clearly not wanting to deal with Loki especially while he is being serviced. The young raven haird warrioress and company quicken their pace as they cross the court. "She refuses to leave my father's bedside." He informs them as they reach the bottom of the dais. The trickster almost loves the fact that they don't know of his ascending to the throne nor his taking of a queen however his grace and false sorrow remains. "I'm going to need you to get off of me love. I must teach them a lesson." He lovingly tells Astrid telepathically not wanting Thor's friends to know what's coming.

Without so much as a word the queen rises then moves to her kings right while mever taking her eyes off of them. "You can bring your urgent matter to me." He informs them while placing his right hand on his heart before standing then conjures his scepter into his left hand. Loki then proceeds to walk halfway down the dais then bangs the bottom of his scepter on the landing. "Your king." He commands with a firm voice while taking an intimidating stance.

From her vantage point Astrid can't help but to feel the urge to jump him right then and there. The only thing really stopping her is the sight of the Warriors 3 and Sif who are now kneeling before him. While she watches the drama play out before her as Loki offers her his hand. "Care to join me my queen." He says then happily watches her as she willingly comes to him only adding to the warriors bewilderment.

"My king... My queen. We would ask that you end Thor's banishment. " Sif ask on bended knee with a fist over her heart suddenly treating Loki with the respect he deserves. Upon hearing their request the dark king lets out a slight yet condescending laugh while Astrid remains silent being far more interested in watching the drama.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last." He informs them then leads his bride further down the steps of the dais as he continues, "We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim... Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times." He and his queen then stops near the bottom of the dais where Loki once again bangs his scepter on the floor. "All of us must stand together... For the good of Asgard."

Loki and Astrid watch as rage claims Sif's face while she rises to her feet quickly. Knowing his friend will do something that will get her executed Fandral grabs her from where he kneels. "Yes of course." The ladies man tells his new king clearly trying to keep the peace. "Then you will wait for my word." The king orders knowing he will be questioned.

Meanwhile Volstagg thinks about Sif's approach to their request and hopes that maybe he can sway his king. "If I may?" The sizable warrior ask getting the now vexed ruler's attention. "Beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider." Volstagg ask with slight mirth hoping that his approach will work. "We're done." Loki informs them while taking an even more serious tone knowing he has finally shut them up.

Knowing they are defeated the Warriors 3 rise then begin to walk away. Lady Sif however remains giving Loki a silent threat before being pulled away by Fandral. Meanwhile the young queen watches the warriors and Loki's threatening stair down knowing something bad could happen to Sif then feel relieved when Fandral pulls her away.


	25. Chapter 25

**That Night**

Loki and Astrid are enjoying some time alone in what is now their chambers. "What are you thinking?" Astrid ask her lover knowing something is bothering him. "Nothing for you to lose sleep over darling." He lies making the mistake of believing he can fool her as he goes from their bed to sit in a near by chair not bothering to dress himself. "Yeah right. I can see those gears turning in your head." She informs him as she goes to join him as she conjures a revealing blue robe covering her nakedness then begins to message his shoulders.

The dark king moans at her touch then throws his head back mostly to gaze at her large breast but also to look into her beautiful blue-ish green eyes. "That feels amazing." Loki loving tells her trying to avoid telling her what he has to do. "Good. Now tell me... What's on your mind?" Astrid ask again clearly not letting the question go. "You do not truly wish to know. He says while still enjoying her touch. "Loki..." She pouts knowingly. "As you wish... I have to finish what my mother started." He then stands ending the message even though he wanted nothing more than to keep enjoying it. He then turns to face her still naked and continues, "I have to prove to Odin that I am a worthy son." Astrid notices his passion to prove himself is almost equal to his love for her and it saddens her to see this side of him and just as she is about to speak Loki magics them into somewhat formal clothes. "Come darling... We need to go visit mother." He tells her as he extends his hand to hers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Odin's Healing Chambers**

Loki and Astrid enter Odin's healing chambers to check on Frigga. "Still in the same seat mother." Loki says with mirth as he sees her smile at them. "I have not been here the entire time but this seat is just fine." She answers then looks to Odin's resting form once more.

"So tell me... Did you two enjoy your time on the throne?" Frigga ask knowingly with a smirk. "It was mostly uneventful. Though I did enjoy seeing my queen on our throne." Loki informs her omitting the vexing confrontation with Thor's friends. "I see." The former queen laughs. "And that's why half of the palace servants have been whispering about the two of you so much." The older woman teases even though she doesn't really wish to know what her children had been doing while on the throne.

Sensing Loki's vexation Astrid speaks, "What do they expect? We're newlyweds." Frigga laughs a bit harder knowing even before seeing it that her new daughter had managed to calm her son with her playful tone. "I think the two of you are going to keep the palace talking for quite some time." The seasoned sorceress informs them while already thinking of the day they may make her a grandmother however she chooses to keep that thought to herself wanting nothing more than for them to enjoy their season of newlywed bliss.

"Yes of course as their king and queen all our actions will be all the gossip seeping off their tongues." The dark king informs both of the women in his life as he lets go of his queen after gleaning his mother's thought of the future product of their lovemaking. "Loki..." Astrid says not liking the cynical tone and demeanor he had taken. "Apologies darling but I fear I must attend to something." He tells her as his cynicism begins to fade. "Seriously?" The young queen questions clearly unhappy with her husband.

"He won't be away from you for long. And I thought that we might enjoy some time together." Frigga says knowingly as she turns her attention to her daughter of the heart. "I'm cool with that." The raven haired queen says while sending her king an angry and frustrated look.

"Fear not my love I will return before you know it." Loki informs her as he goes to then hugs his mother. "Be careful Loki." Frigga tells him once their hug ends and he returns to his bride. "I will explain things later... I love you." He whispers in her ear as he hugs then kisses her. "And I love you." She tells him still clearly unhappy with him once their kiss ends.


	27. Chapter 27

**After Loki's Return**

"So... What was so important that you had to leave me for?" Astrid ask as she comes up behind Loki embracing him in a hug while they look over Asgard from their spot on one of the palace's many massive balconies. "I had to fix the damage Thor had caused while we were on Jotunheim." He offers her clearly glad to be back in her embrace.

"How did it go?" She ask with a slight sense of concern. "Well lets just say that I have found a way to end any issues with Jotunheim." The king tells her clearly not wanting to discuss the matter any further as he grabs his queen by the hand then twirls her around as if they were dancing thus putting her in front of him.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel." Astrid teases while being twirled in front of him then getting pulled into a tight hug. With her in his embrace Loki allows himself to chuckle at his beautiful lover's words while he enjoys holding her until they see the brightness of the Bifrost.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Vault**

"I know we just got betrayed but can you slow down a bit so I can catch up." Astrid ask as they enter the vault. Without so much as a word the dark king stops allowing his short strided queen to catch up before continuing further into the vault at a pace his love can better keep up with him. With the pair now side by side Loki notices that Astrid is looking at Odin's collection with a sense of aw. "Don't be too impressed darling a portion of these relics are fake... Odin so loves a good show." Loki tells her with mirth.

"That doesn't surprise me." Astrid replies as they stop a couple of feet away from a dead end where Loki bangs the bottom of his scepter on the floor after conjuring it into his hand. Meanwhile Astrid watches as the massive form of the Destroyer emerges from its hiding place. "Destroy everything. Make sure my brother never returns." Loki commands in anger before moving himself and his beautiful bride out of the Destroyer's path. "Destroy everything. Hum... Sounds like someone else loves a good show." She teases as the giant bipedal weapon passes them.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Throne Room**

Loki and Astrid are comfortably sitting on their throne watching as the Destroyer lands in the New Mexico desert. "What do you see babe?" Astrid ask knowing he can see as the weapon does. "See for yourself." Loki tells her as he cast a spell to allow her to see the action.

They watch as the giant weapon blows through government agents, the town then finally Thor and his friends with ease. "That's a lot of damage. I really should not be enjoying this." The queen says unable to look away from the action. "Why should you not? You're not of that part of Midgard." Her king says with mirth while paying more attention on controlling the Destroyer. "You're right but this could come back to bite us in the ass." She says not wanting any more drama than they were already in. "We will deal with whatever is to come when it does." The trickster informs her as he continues enjoying his use of Asgard's greatest known weapon.

The two young rulers continue watching as the battle appears to be drawing to an end and the weapon turns its back on the banished prince. Within a matter of seconds Loki turns the Destroyer back around allowing them to see Thor being restored to his full strength hammer in hand standing in a massive beam of light. "Loki I love you but that looks like something out of He-Man. That looks awesome. All he needs is a sword and big kitty to turn into Battle Cat." She informs Loki as she seriously trys and fails to not completely fangirl.

"I understand little of that." The dark king tells his queen with vexation as Thor defeats the Destroyer. Astrid seeing the defeat watches as her husband scratches his hand. "Heimdall can't access the Bifrost for the first time being and you're not about to end Thor's banishment so... I think we're all good here now." His queen offers in an attempt to ease his mind a bit.

The perplexed king sighs while still scratching his hand. "Darling... I really need for you to go lock yourself in our chambers until I come for you." Loki softly and lovingly tells her then notices she is about to protest. "My love remember how I told you I had to fix the damage Thor had caused?" He ask knowingly before seeing her nod. "Well I must bring a couple of Jotuns to Asgard to do so and I don't want anything to happen to you Astrid." He says clearly out of true desire for her safty. "Alright just don't keep me waiting all night." She tells him before walking away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Days Later**

"Sister... May I enter?" Thor ask even though he sees her chambers' door is are wide open. "Yes." She answers while sitting in one of the green chairs while thumbing through what is now an old issue of Guitar World. The jock looks at his sister-in-law noticing that she isn't really interested in her Midgardian reading while wearing the very helmet Loki had been wearing during most of their fight on the Rainbow Bridge.

"Whatever you're going to say please just say it." The now princess voices dryly as she looks away from her magazine revealing her dry, red eyes. "Astrid can I tell you what happened?" He ask knowing that she had pushed everyone else away.

The sorrow filled princess nods much toThor's happiness thst she is at least finally letting someone in. "Astrid I want you to know that even though Loki and I fought a great battle I still tried to pull him back up onto the bridge but he just couldn't hold on. He kept slipping and trying to take ahold of my free hand." The crown prince tells her then kneels before her. "I am sorry Astrid... I... I... I failed both you and my brother. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." The blonde says to her as true tears begin to stream down his face.

"We both lost something that night. I'm sorry you can't see your lady... Yes I heard that much... Thor listen to me. There is nothing to forgive." She says as she places a hand on the built man's shoulder. "Loki isn't dead. And before you can interrupt let me finish. You know that big horned helmet that Loki keeps for major battles?" She pauses when she sees Thor nod. "Well I saw it vanish right in front of me." Astrid then watches as Thor responds by standing before turning away from her.

"Father! I have something to tell you!" Thor yells happily knowing his father can't hear him as he walks toward the doors before turning back to his sister of the heart. "Come sister we will tell father what you saw together." He says with joy while offering her his hand before leading her out of her chambers.

Loki will return in Book 2.


	31. Special Thanks

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

First I'd like to thank everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed it and Book 2 will be coming before too much longer.

Secondly I'd like to thank everyone I have and do RP with because I wouldn't have Astrid if it wasn't for you guys.


End file.
